My life a is magic
by Raidy
Summary: después sakura murió, las cartas debían buscar una nueva ama, esa persona es incluso mas poderosa que sakura cuando empezó a reunir las cartas
1. Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo existió un gran mago **clow** ,un mago muy poderoso, reconocido en toda Inglaterra y toda china, este mago creo unas cartas con vida propia, seres con su propia alma y capaz de tomar cuerpo físico, después de ello creo dos guardianes, que tenían poder del sol y la luna, los creo con la intención que protegieran las cartas, también creó un libro donde guardar las cartas, aun siendo un gran mago, no era inmortal, **Clow Reed** sabia cuando llegaría su hora algo que ninguna persona sabe, y nadie lo desea más a ese mago lo hacía feliz ya que _"A cada ser le llega su hora, a si como las estaciones del año cambian"_ antes de que eso sucediera, el sello las cartas y a sus guardianes en un libro, ellos sobrevivieron muchos años con la magia de su creador.

Tiempo después, una niña llamada **Sakura Kinomoto** con tan solo 10 años de edad, encontró el libro y por accidente libero las cartas de clow, paso por muchos problemas, hasta reunir todas las cartas, después de reunirlas enfrento al segundo guardián de las cartas, Yue el juez quien le tocaba decidir si era digna de ser la maestra de las cartas, **Sakura** se convirtió en la nueva ama, poco después ella transformo las cartas clow a cartas Sakura, enfrento a la reencarnación del mago clow, **Sakura** le demostró que era digna de ser la maestra de las cartas.

Tiempo después, **Sakura** era una gran maga, incluso más poderosa que el mago clow, pero no era inmortal, deseaba estar con la persona que amaba **Shaoran,** con su familia, era tiempo de buscar una nueva(o) ama(o), alguien que enfrentara y superara los mismos problemas que ella, alguien especial, ella sabia quien era esa persona, sellando el libro de nuevo y a los guardianes, las cartas debían ser nuevamente liberadas, una vez mas todo volvería a pasar, alguien debería ser tan especial para no encargarles, las cartas y guardianes a un familiar de ella, sin embargo **Sakura** ya todo lo tenía preparado.

" _Esa persona es especial y más fuerte que todas las personas del mundo junta, parecerá débil, pero ustedes la tomaran de diferentes maneras, kero-chan y Yue ustedes estarán demasiado cerca de esa persona que se encariñaran, ya que se puede ganar la confianza de todos"_


	2. una nueva card captor

**Capitulo 1**

 **Una nueva card captor.**

 **En América del sur, en Tampico, Tamaulipas. Jueves 3 de marzo de 2016, 7:15 AM**

- _"Matemáticas que aburrido"—_ Pensaba una chica peli negra, usaba lentes, bajo esos lentes se escondían unos ojos color cafés, su pelo atado en dos coletas con trenzas largas debajo de la cadera, tez perlada, labios color cereza, vestía un jomper, color guinda, en el lado izquierdo del jomper una letra del mismo color "F", la chica es de 3 grado de secundaria.

El maestro empezó a poner trabajo en el pizarrón—" _trabajar_ "—pensó suspirando y empezando a resolver —" _Tercero de secundaria después prepa ¿Qué más?_ "—Pensaba resolviendo el problema " **Trigonometría"** parecía fácil para ella, pero sus pensamientos eran negativos, coloco su lápiz, en su pupitre del mesa banco, recogió su cuaderno de matemáticas y se dirigió al escritorio del maestro para revisarse, siendo la novena en revisarse, el cual era correcto la respuesta del problema, se par enfrente del pizarrón a si eran las indicaciones del maestro que todo el que terminara se parara al frente, ella a si lo hizo.

- _"La vida es odiosa"—_ esos eran los pensamientos de **Patricia Mora** tocaron el timbre, ella y sus compañeros pasaron a sentarse, ella sonrió— _"Por fin descaso de la prisión"—_ agarro unas galletas y un jugo de su mochila, para luego salir del salón, espero un rato fuera de su salón, que tenía en la puerta el numero 14, de ese mismo salón salió una chica pelinegra ojos verdes, con el mismo uniforme se dirigió a patricia, quien solo sonrió.

-Titania—dijo patricia sonriendo alegremente, acercándose a la mencionada.

Del salón de alado numero 13, salió una chica idéntica a patricia, dado a su parecido podíamos decir que son gemelas, las dos se sonrieron.

-Martha—dijo **Titania** **scarlet** sonriendo, al ver a la otra que apenas y salía del salón

-Hola—contesto la mencionada acercándose **Martha Mora.**

Las tres empezaron a caminar por la escuela platicando

-Bueno pero…—decía patricia

-Solo son sueño—dijo Martha viendo a su gemela, mientras caminaban

-Si… pero puede ser una premonición—menciono Titania alegremente

-Eso solo sucede en el anime—suspiro patricia pesadamente

-Claro que no—se molesto algo Titania

-También sucede en la vida real—respingo Martha, al saber que su hermana también creía, pero se negaba a creer por miedo a que no fuera real

-Tienen razón—sonrió con entusiasmo—Pero…—menciono con miedo—Esa mujer—santo escalofríos, se abrazo a sí misma y se tallo los brazos, como si tuviera frio

-No lose—dijo Martha suspirando

-Podría ser-dijo Titania con una sonrisa misteriosa

-¡Que!—exclamaron las gemelas

-Ya deben saberlo, resuelvan el misterio—dicho esto sonrió con misterio y de victoria

* * *

 **A Las 12:30 P.M**

Todos los alumnos del grupo _`D, E Y F´_ salieron dirigiéndose a las canchas deportivas, Titania le cargaba la mochila a patricia, una chica ayudaba a Martha su nombre **Olga Leonor** le cargaba la mochila a Martha

Patricia, miro el cielo mientras caminaba, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de tristeza, Titania la vio _"¿Por qué esta triste? Ella siempre es alegre, aunque algo seria en el salón"_ pensó Titania, mientras caminaban.

Subieron las escaleras hacia un salón y decía **"Corte y confección"** entraron al salón sentándose en la tercera mesa.

-Gracias Titania—dijo patricia con una sonrisa falsa, Olga dejo la mochila de Martha

-Alégrate te voy a mostrar algo que te hará sonreír—dijo Titania, metiéndose bajo la mesa,

Las gemelas la siguieron para ver un libro de cuero, color rosa, en la portada tenía una placa, de un león sin melena color dorado, unos ojos intimidantes, con sus alas tenían unas cadenas donde colgaba un gran sol, la figura demostraba autoridad, el libro tenía unas letras que decían **S-A-K-U-R-A** , tenía una cerradura enforna de ala blanca

-Wau—se sorprendieron las gemelas

-Lo malo es que no abre—dijo Titania con la llave en las manos una llave con una estrella—La llave no entra—dijo triste

-Regrésalo—dijo patricia con inocencia, Titania y Martha la vieron algo sorprendidas por su ingenuidad

-No se puede—Contesto Martha sonriendo

-Que inocente—dijo Titania sonriendo divertida

-Un seguro o pasador—pidió Martha a Titania quien negó con la cabeza

-A ver—dijo patricia, tomando el libro entre sus mano, al tocarlo que escucho que algo se rompió a la vez que se vio un pequeño destello en la cerradura, patricia sin dudarlo lo abrió, al abrirlo vio unas cartas, la primera carta era una mujer, parecía que tenia alas, sus ojos cerrados, la carta color rosa, tenía un extraño diseño, tenia letras en ingles, Titania y Martha se acercaron para ver mejor dejando a patricia en medio de ellas, patricia observo con dificultad la carta y sonrió

-Wi-win… Vi-Viento-leyó patricia con dificultad, pasaron unos segundos no paso nada, pero ellas sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento, Titania y Martha abrazaron a patricia ya que estaba en medio, tiro el libro al piso sin darse cuenta, las cartas salieron volando dispersándose, las tres dejaron de abrazar a patricia y vieron que el libro brillo de nuevo, para dejar salir un muñeco de felpa, color amarillo, con los ojos de hilar, unas orejas más grandes que las de un oso de peluche, la cabeza redonda, una cola de león, las niñas lo vieron algo sorprendidas, cuando este termino de salir, las niñas lo rodearon, el muñeco levanto su manita para saludarlas

-Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha 〜desu Keroberos Moji no Sakura no gādian—decia el muñeco de felpa "hola mi nombre es Keroberos guardián de las cartas Sakura"

\- Kon'nichiwa vis español—dijo patricia—Keroberos—dijo esto viendo que el muñeco seguía hablando, el guardián guardo silencio y miro a patricia

-Con que ese es el acento de Osaka—dijo Titania

-Claro—dijo Martha, Keroberos miro a Martha y a patricia

-Son dos, Gemelos ya hizo de las suyas—rio divertido el muñeco, las dos lo miraron enfadadas

-Nosotras— dijo patricia

-Somos—agrego Martha

-Gemelas originales—dijeron al unisonó

-En donde estoy—pregunto el muñeco sin rodeos— ¿con que gemelas?—dijo algo curioso

-México, Tampico, Tamaulipas-dijo Titania, se escucharon pasos, ellas escondieron rápido al guardián y el libro, vieron a Olga quien se agacho a ver, ellas se pusieron algo nerviosas

-Faltan 8 minutos para salir alisten sus cosas—dijo Olga las tres suspiraron

-si ahorita –contesto Titania a Olga, Olga se levanto y se retiro, kero las miro, ellas jalaron una mochila y metieron a Keroberos a la mochila junto con el libro abultando un poco

-Esto no es un crimen—dijo Martha suspirando

-Perfecto—patricia a completo lo que iba a decir su hermana con otro suspiro

Las tres salieron debajo de la mesa, poniéndose de pie

-Te regalo el libro Paty, ahora ya sabes el significado de tu sueño—dijo Titania sonriendo y cargando la mochila de ella y la de patricia, patricia solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, Olga cargo la mochila de Martha, las 4 salieron del salón siguiendo las indicaciones de la maestra de que ya podían salir

* * *

 **2:30P.M**

Las niñas llegaron a su casa, subieron las escaleras con el libro y el muñeco que lograron ocultar a su madre, el libro sin ningún cuidado al llegar a su cuarto, donde las dos dormían, aventaron el libro a la cama y soltaron a Keroberos quien por suerte floto antes de caer al piso

-Mocosas—murmuro para ver que ninguna le prestó atención, una fue directo a su celular y otra a la computadora

-Oigan—chillo el muñeco, solo patricia quien era la que estaba en la computadora lo volteo a ver, quien se dirigió hacia él hace el se sentó en la cama

-Que pasa—pregunto, Keroberos la miro

-Quien libero las cartas—dijo Keroberos viendo a Martha, quien lo volteo a ver al formular la pregunta

-Que te importa—respingo Martha, viendo a patricia

-Y-yo fui-dijo patricia viendo a kero

-Tu nombre—pidió Keroberos

-Patricia Sir. Keroberos—dicho esto se puso de pie sin que el muñeco se lo pidiera y se alejo de el por lo menos 1 metro de distancia, el muñeco se sorprendió y empezó a flotar

-Llave del sello aquí esta una niña dispuesta a recibir esta misión su nombre es patricia, llave bríndale tus poderes a esta niña ¡LIBERATE!—dicho esto el guardián a la vez que el flotaba, el libro de la cama brillo y una llave salió de ley que floto, Martha empezó a grabar con su celular sonriendo, la llave se poso frente a patricia, quien miro a la llave, la llave se empezó a estirar formándose un bastón, en el báculo sellador con el pico rosa y el palo del bastón color azul—" _¿Por qué?_ "—se pregunto Keroberos—Aga…—apenas iba a decirle que lo agarrara cuando patricia lo empezaba a agarrar, pero hacia un aire, ese aire era extraño, a ella no le afectaba caminaba y agarro el báculo como si no existiera el viento, patricia agarro el báculo que se transformo en llave al estar en sus mano

-Bien hecho—la felicito su hermana quien paro de grabar

- _"Pero el viento no fue tan fuerte, como con Sakura"—_ pensó kero observando a las gemelas— _"Que es esta sensación"—_ pensaba Keroberos, sentía un gran poder, pero no tan grande, pero aun así era como un poder que viera dormido por años y la llave lo viera despertado, el poder era aun mas grande que, cuando Sakura empezó como card captor

Patricia, guardo la llave agarro su celular y volteo a ver a un Keroberos pensativo —Puedo tomarte una foto—pidió patricia al guardián quien solo asintió

* * *

 **7:20 P: M**

Las gemelas veían la computadora y patricia decía— _"Ya sé quién es el asesino"—_ decía tan orgullosa

-Niñas no vean eso—chillo kero viendo a las niñas, sintió una presencia de las cartas Sakura, las niñas siguieron con su programa

-Él es el—dijo patricia a Martha, cuando la mano del guardia pauso el video, las niñas lo miraron enfadadas

-Una carta Sakura—chillo con miedo

-¡Oh!—exclamó patricia comprendiendo

-Nos vieras dicho—dijo Martha

-Creí que era un fantasma—dijo patricia con miedo

-Vamos—dijo el muñeco

-Si la presencia se centra—dijo patricia cerrando sus ojos—Por la cancha a mano izquierda—dijo esto moviendo su mano izquierda y abriendo sus ojos

- _"Como lo sabe"—_ pensó el muñeco

-Pasamos—dijeron al unisonó

-¿Porque? – pregunto a las gemelas

-Mmm no me gusta la calle—contesto patricia

-Nunca salimos solas—contesto Martha, las dos se miraron y sonrieron divertidas, bajaron las escaleras escondiendo al muñeco en el gorro de la chamarra

-Podemos salir—Dijo patricia viendo a la Sra. **Susana Mora** —A la tienda—dijo sonriendo, Susana asintió con la cabeza dándoles permiso a las dos que salieran

* * *

-Mmm si corremos conseguiremos tiempo record y nos formaremos una cuartada—dijo patricia

-Si—dijo Martha—Que compramos… papirringas—dijo Martha

-Si—contesto patricia, las niñas se lanzaron a correr, llegando a la cancha y cortaron la vuelta a la izquierda

Una chica lanzaba flechas, su traje violáceo, su cabello rosado corto y nos dos mechones largos gruesos como dos chongo como media coleta, uno de cada lado su demás cabello corto le llegaba por la nuca algo esponjoso, su piel era igual rosa claro

-La carta flecha—chillo kero, cuando la mencionada le lanzo una flecha que se multiplico, por suerte las esquivo

-La única carta que tienes es viento, no hay como huir—dijo Martha a patricia, a lo que patricia solo asintió

-Llave que guardas el poder de la estrella—murmuro patricia mientras flecha apuntaba hacia ella—Muestra tu verdadera forma, ante Patricia quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡LBERATE!—lo ultimo lo dijo gritando, ella vio como flecha le lanzo tan solo una flecha que se multiplico, patricia reacciono, saco la única carta con la que contaba **Viento**

-Carta Sakura por favor desvía las Flechas—dijo rápidamente, viento desvió aquellas flechas, patricia se puso la capucha de su chamarra y sonrió, igualmente a si hizo Martha, quien aunque no lo demostrara tenía miedo

-Kero eres el cebo, Martha quédate detrás de mi—dijo patricia

-EL QUE—grito kero

-HAZLO—gritaron las gemelas, Keroberos no hizo más que obedecer, fecha le lanzo flechas a pequeño guardián

-Por favor desvía las flechas y a la vez captura al que la provoca VIENTO—grito patricia, la carta le lanzo aun mas flechas a kero quien se asusto por un momento, pero por suerte la flechas fueron desviadas por viento, el guardia suspiro aliviado y flecha resulto a toda por el viento, patricia se acerco a la carta y Martha sonrió siguiendo a su hermana

-Regresa a la forma Humilde que merece carta Sakura—dijo esto sellando la carta en un papel, donde se metían como hilos gruesos de color violáceos

-LA tienda—dijeron las gemelas viéndose, se lanzaron a correr y Keroberos se escondió raido las niñas se lanzaron a comprar lo que querían

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Le agradezco a **deahtz** quien dijo: **Buena introducción, ya tienes mi atención (habla por ti)**

Gracias espero que le agrade este capitulo

 **También quiero decir que algunos personajes les pertenecen a las clamp alguno personaje son de mi autoría y la ciudad donde se basan lo hechos (aunque yo no la construí la incluyo XD)**

 **Lamento si cambio los hechos de la historia (Y eso que la vi 3 veces XD) disculpen si no están buena la redacción casi no se redactar bien si sabia pero hace casi 1 año que no escribo historias en las hojas de mi cuaderno XD y espero que valga la pena leerlo.**

¡Oh! Cómo envío

Mi nombre: es Leidy Patricia (XD como el personaje) yo soy el personaje principal aunque cambie mi apellido XD

Amo el anime, mi primer anime fue Nadeshiko shishi enge (aunque no se me el nombre completo

Hay… no sé qué decir…. Así tardare en actualizar ya que tengo que estudiar y me habían castigado sin computadora ¡.¡ pero ya… ya paso y aunque tengo escrito hasta el 3 capitulo no lo puedo pasar fácilmente a la computadora pero si ven que no actualizo no se preocupen como quiera yo seguiré publicando… si pierdo mi cuenta les aviso aunque puede que hay veces me desaparezca bueno me despido

 **XD me extendí en la explicación si quieren no lean la explicación**


	3. Patricia y el sueño misterioso

**Patricia y el sueño misterioso**

Keroberos les había explicado a las gemelas, sobre las cartas para su sorpresa las gemelas, sabían más de lo necesario, pero al parecer estuvieron de acuerdo en capturarlas pero no aseguraron en que patricia se convertiría en su ama lo que dijo patricia fue _"Yo no creo convertirme en la maestra de cartas, ni menos poder capturarlas, viste mi intento fue un fracaso"_ dijo esta pero era mentira ella lo hizo rápido más de lo que Sakura tardó en capturar flecha, y con tan sólo una carta 'Viento' callo la noche en aquel lugar la gemelas se fueron a dormir mientras Keroberos sólo pensaba en la negatividad de las gemelas.  
 ***sueño***  
Patricia una de las gemelas soñaba algo extraño corría por su escuela secundaria estaba lloviendo vio, la sombra de un chico unos centímetros más alto que ella, la sombra sonrió burlona mente, patricia dejo de correr, se detuvo  
-"vamos no temas, princesa"- decía la sombra, extendiendo su mano, hacia patricia.  
Patricia, iba a agarra le, la mano pero enseguida vio que el piso desaparecía y caía al vacío y, veía arriba mientras caía y gritaba, el chico solo sonreía y se burlaba a carcajada.  
Patricia, por fin callo, ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse que estaba flotando y bajaba lentamente, sus pies tocaron tierra con suavidad, ella vio un báculo en forma de sol y luna también era una sombra, la misma que se burlo de ella  
-"No temas, no temas a enfrenta te, a enfrentar a los demás"- dicho esto le sonrió a patricia, cambio su expresión a una de misterio-"nos veremos pronto su alteza"-al decir estas palabras, hizo una reverencia, patricia lo miro sorprendida, pero de repente se volvió, oscuro y la oscuridad inundo el lugar, patricia a pareció en otro lugar.  
Ella apareció en la escuela secundaria, estaba lloviendo fuerte, hacia fuerte viento, se escuchaban truenos y vio a un chico no podía, asegurar quien era estaba en el techo del salón de los primeros en la segunda planta, el chico salto, el pie del chico piso el suelo una oscuridad recorrió el lugar, ella sintió como se consumía por la oscuridad, empezó a escuchar voces principalmente la del guardián _"Tu puedes ser la card captor"_ le decía, esa discusión la habían tenido anteriormente— _"Claro que no, no puedo"_ —Decía una voz era ella, se tapo los oídos con la intención de no seguir escuchando

-Cállense—Grito

* * *

Ella abrió los ojos bruscamente, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía rápidamente, su hermana la miro algo sorprendida, apenas iba a despertarla, cuando se levanto de repente, al igual que Keroberos los dos se sorprendieron al verla despertar así, de tal forma como si alguien la viera asustado.

-¿Qué tienes?—Pregunto el guardián del sol flotando hacia la card captor

-A ver—dijo Martha tocando la frente de su hermana, checando que no tuviera temperatura, para su sorpresa la tenia.

-Me siento mal—dijo patricia, con la voz algo apagada, el guardián noto eso en la voz de la card captor, ya que la voz de ella es muy alegre si se podía decir que ella tiene la alegría de una niña pequeña

-Tienes fiebre, le diré a mamá mientras tu… vuelve a dormir—dicho esto hizo que su hermana se volviera a acostar, y tapándola se retiro de la habitación para decirle a su mamá que no asistirían a la escuela porque, Patricia se encontraba enferma.

-Que paso—cuestión el guardián

-Soñé algo—Dijo patricia algo triste

-Y que era—Ella lo miro, y con seriedad, tristeza, mas no le quiso decir nada y se acostó en su cama, con lagrimas en los ojos, se escucharon pasos el guardián decidió esconderse mejor, bajo la cama.

Susana entro a la habitación, acompañada de Martha, con un termómetro para checar la temperatura de la card captor, se sentó alado de la cama, y Martha le coloco el termómetro a la niña, le checaron cuanto traía para su sorpresa **38.5.**

Keroberos, estaba bajo la cama de la card captor, pensando que había soñado la niña, al parecer era algo triste, por la cara, y no podía investigar mucho ya que ella está enferma, alcanzo a oír un pitido y escucho que decían que la niña tiene **38.5 grados** de temperatura. La niña descanso y se durmió, pero Keroberos pensaba en que sueño había tenido la card captor podría ser una premonición ese mismo día el estuvo intranquilo, se dio cuenta que la temperatura de la card captor no cedía, cada vez parecía más enferma.

-Esto—murmuro la card captor algo mareada, la niña acababa de sentir la presencia de una carta

-Pa-…PATY—Gritaron el guardián y la hermana de la mencionada, Patricia se paró de la cama, con algo de mareo, y se dirigió al ropero, Martha entendió, su hermana siempre mas terca que nada, ni aunque estaba enferma, Jamás patricia obedecía es cuando quería hacer más cosas, como salir, y cuando se encontraba sana no quería ni salir.

-Ten, ponte esto—Le dio un pants blanco, con la chamarra con gorro, y se trenzaron

El guardián trato de convencerlas pero sus esfuerzos fueros mas inútiles, ya que esta mantuvo su palabra de ir, los tres se dirigieron hacia la presencia, aunque para el lugar de la presencia no era tan lejos, debían tener cuidado, ya que es el área donde pasan más carros, ya que son dos calles de una ruta ambas en contra, y era calle de bajada, por lo que la niña se cansaba.

" _Demuestra, la astucia, la inteligencia, y no solo serás digna de esas cartas"_

Murmuro un chico desde las sombras, observaba a la card captor, solo se notaba ver la silueta, y a aquella sombra se le dibujo una sonrisa

" _Fuerza y valentía, son unos de tus dones"_

La card captor llego a aquel lugar esa calle, se encontraba vacía, sola, no había ni un solo ruido, Keroberos miro con sospecha el lugar, la carta se había dejado de sentir, no hay seguía las gemelas, buscaron con su vista a aquella carta cuando se escucho un golpe, que se puede decir que parto el pavimento, se fijaron que tenía el tamaño de una niña, como con traje de tutu, y unos pantalones esponjados como árabe, al igual los zapatos rosas parecían de árabe, la niña tenía como tres piedras rosa, y dos chongos con cebollita, al igual todo era rosa sin duda la carta que conocemos como **Poder**

La niña la miro, se notaba a leguas que se encontraba enferma, su carita estaba roja por la fiebre, si fuese normal ya estaría en cama o en el hospital, mas ella podía aparentar estar normal solo su cara roja uno se daba cuenta

-Es poder… Tienes que—murmuro Keroberos

-SI… Poder—se acerco ala pequeña niña. —Volverías a ser una carta, si peleas conmigo y yo gano—Dijo la card captor con una tierna sonrisa, la carta asintió, pues sabía que ella le iba a ganar a la card captor, la probabilidad es de 99% que poder ganase, la card captor no tiene ninguna probabilidad.

-PATY—. Grito el guardián, pues la pequeña corría grave peligro, puede que ella no esté en sus cinco sentidos y este delirando.

-NEE-CHAN—dijo Martha tratando que su hermana usara el cerebro.

Patricia sonrió, al ver que la carta usaría la fuerza pues poder es más fuerte, poder, golpeó el piso provocando una grieta en el pavimento, para tirar a la niña, pero esta brinco hacia atrás manteniéndose de pie, cuando poder se estaba poniendo firme, recibió una patada en la cara que no se esperaba, que la tiro al piso, kero veros observo sorprendido, y la gemela de la card captor sonrió divertida.

-Nadie dijo que era pelea justa—. Sonrió de lado y saco el báculo y una carta "Viento". –Por favor viento ata a poder VIENTO—. Dicho esto una ráfaga de viento envolvió a poder, poder se mostro molesta, pues había creído que la pelea seria justa, pero la card captor hizo trampas, lo extraño es que poder podía escapar de viento, pero esta lo intento, pero había otra magia en esas cartas—Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces CARTA SAKURA—la carta fue absorbida por un papel, que voló a las mano de Patricia, ella sonrió antes de caer hincada, su hermana la trato de agarrar, porque el cuerpo se volvía liviano, cuando la persona se estaba inconsciente, al tocar la frente de la niña estaba ardiendo.

 _-No, no esto empeorara—. Decía un chico en las sombras, sacando una bolsa, y abriéndola. —Con esto estará bien—.murmuro soplando un polvo rojo hacia la card captor, el chico no se veía su rostro, solo una simple silueta, pero por su voz y la sombra delataba que es un joven—No importa lo que hagas, no se escapa del destino—_

* * *

 ** _Hola si eh tardado en actualizar, pero la flojera me gana XD bueno opiniones criticas las espero_**


End file.
